Yewstar's Sorrow
by Moontalon
Summary: Born without a mother and a father who hates her, Yewkit has been hated since her earliest moments. After much struggle and pain, she rises to the top. However, will she bring peace, or war with her? Adopted from Birdflame. I give her credit for everything.


**Hello there everyone. This is the first story I gonna keep going with that isn't one-** **shot. I adopted this from Birdflame, and you can find the prolouge and the first six chapters in the part she wrote, which is in my profile's favorites if you need to find it fast. I tried my best, but I will never write this story as good as Birdflame. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Dovewing would have died instead of Seedpaw.**

* * *

Yewkit's P.O.V.

My sleep was troubled that night, as I couldn't help feeling guilty from yesterday's events. Sandstar had lost a life saving me, and Sagebrushkit hunted with SoulClan now.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for hours, until I finally passed out from exhaustion.

I found myself on a grassy hillside overlooking the Pale-fur city, the Peak at my side, and the Great Mountains rising behind me. Sparrows flitted past, and small rodents darted to and fro.

And in front of me was the same calico I had saw earlier, her eyes glinting with wisdom and power.

Suddenly, the calico she-cat spoke.

"Hello Yewkit," she said, acting completely calm and under control.

I replied in a surprised, shaky voice, "How do you know my name?"

The she-cat smiled. "I've known your name since the moment you were given it. Where I come from, we know a lot of things, including the names of every living cat."

I was amazed, and asked her a question, a little more confident this time.

"Are you from SoulClan?" I asked, awe filling my voice.

The she-cat shook her head, "I'm not from SoulClan, but I am connected to them, and I am part of something much greater than SoulClan. We have watched you grow, and have taken great interest in you as well. You have much potential, Yewkit, and I have come to put that potential to great use."

I was hooked, "I'm full of potential? Can you really put it to great use?"

The she-cat nodded, "But Yewkit, I can only do that if you come with me. Will you do that?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes, I would love to, whatever your name is. Can you take me with you?"

The she-cat smiled even wider, "Yes Yewkit," She beckoned me with her tail, "Come. Follow me."

I followed the she-cat with a spring in my step, but before we left she turned her head and said one last thing.

"And if you're wondering, my name is Spottedclaw."

Spottedclaw and I walked for a long time, hiking up and down slopes, passing through grass, and crawling through tunnels. After a while, we reached a shadowed forest, blocked from the sun.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is my home, the Black Grove," Spottedclaw replied, "This is where we can train you to become a great warrior, and maybe even a leader one day.

"Leader?" I asked, my eyes wide and my mouth gaping. I had never imagined myself as leader, but now that I thought about it, I loved the name Yewstar.

One day you will be named Yewstar, Yewkit, I promised myself silently.

Spottedclaw nudged me, then pointed her tail ahead.

"Are you coming or not?" She meowed impatiently.

"I'm coming," I mewed, then padded forward into the trees, following Spottedclaw.

The Black Grove fitted it's name. I couldn't see a single speck of sunlight, much less any light, anywhere in the sky, only endless darkness. The ground was covered in dead undergrowth, littered with thorns and other sharp things, including cat teeth and claws. I shivered at the thought of who's they were.

Several other data were present, covered in scars with torn and shredded ears, some missing fur, tails, or even a paw or two. Most of them had dark-colored pelts of brown, gray, or black. A few ginger cats were present, as well as one golden tabby, and I could see a few white ones. Spottedclaw was the only calico, however.

A huge boulder rose up in the middle of the grove, which Spottedclaw leapt up on. She cleared her throat and began to speak, as the cats circled around her.

"Fellow members of The Black Grove, we have a new recruit...cough...sorry...member. Her name is Yewkit, and she is from RidgeClan."

Murmurs rippled through the mass of cats, then there were nods of approval. I straightened as I realized that they had accepted me.

Spottedclaw waited a moment and turned to face me. "From now on," she said, "you will come here every night and train. We will teach you how to become a respected and fierce warrior, and in return you will join us. Do you agree, Yewkit?"

I nodded vigorously.

Spottedclaw smiled, "Then from this day forward, Yewkit, you are a part of The Black Grove!"

The other cats yowled my name, then parted as Spottedclaw leapt down from the Boulder approached me. She then whispered in my ear, "You will return here tomorrow, and then will your training begin. Farewell for today, Yewkit."

My eyes widened as I realized Spottedclaw was sending me away, something that I didn't want. I wanted to start training right then and now. As I opened my mouth to protest, something shook me awake.

"Yewkit, Yewkit, wake up."

I awoke back into the world of RidgeClan, leaving Spottedclaw and the Black Grove behind.

* * *

 **That's the end of my first chapter in Yewstar's Sorrow! I will post the next one as soon as I can. Bye! :-)**


End file.
